kisetsu_gakuenfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Akira
Misaki Akira is a character in the series, She's Kazuya Igarashi's childhood friend. She's most seen with Yuka Narumi and Kamillya Haijin. She's Tsubasa Akira's cousin and the master of Emi. Appearance Misaki has long curly black hair and light brown eyes. She has light skin and sometimes wore skull necklace. She's said to has a very beautiful hair by many people. When Misaki is at middle school,she had shorter hair.She's a popular student. Personality Misaki is a energetic, outspoken, cheerful and strong girl. She sometimes loud and fierce when she lost her temper, but she never truly angry or tell them what she thinks to other people. She thinks of her friends deeply, as she changing attitudes to Sakura when there's Yuka and Kamillya so they won't look her down or think she betraying them. She's lady-like to those who met her at the first time. However, Misaki will be politely rude to boys if they annoyed her and will use force to destroy them, as stated by her. She's also a quick-thinker and a pro-tactic maker. Background Misaki already met Emi since birth and play with her, she can use Mika since 3 years old and abnormally strong. Around 5 years ago, Misaki was a energetic Mikas from outside but the truth is, she often crying because of her sister, but ended up forgiving her. Some time after,Kazuya was transferred to Misaki's school and sitting next to her. They quickly become friends. Some hour afterwards, she cried in her room because an argue with her sister, Kazuya comes and comforting her, and also he saying that he just moved next to her house and they'll be neighbours. They also seen playing with Emi and Kazuya's Mika Pet, and Kazuya says that he wanted to play with them forever. When their school hold camping, Kazuya bring her to a beautiful place where they can see stars after the others sleep. Then he gave her a flower crown and tell her that it looked pretty on her, which makes Misaki smiling brightly. Several days after camping, her father tell her that they will be moving away because of his work, although Misaki insist to stay at their current house, but she accept it at the end. To thanked Kazuya and say farewell, she makes chocolate for him. When she want to gave Kazuya her hand-made chocolate, Kazuya's friends teasing both of Kazuya and her and because of it, instead of accepting the chocolate, Kazuya throws it away and saying that he wouldn't eat those. As the result, Misaki cried and told Kazuya that she hates him, then running away. She and her family soon moved away to other city. In middle school,Misaki is the Student Council President of her school. She rejected love confession from a student, and then call the disclipine committee to arrest a boy in her school after she saw the boy abusing a girl. She chose to go to Kisetsu Academy to make her Mika stronger. In the first day at Kisetsu Academy, she helped Kamillya from be disturbed by Rei, then she met Yuka and the three of them become best friends. The next day, she coincidentally walk across Kazuya Igarashi with Yuka and Kamillya, and she realized that its the same boy that she hated, however she remained quiet and decides to ignore him so she wont get hurt again. Mika Misaki's Mika Pet is Emi, a night fairy type Mika Beast who is rare to found and Emi's wings are special, a butterfly's not fairy's. Her mika is night flame, a flame that's 30 times hotter than normal flames. She also can bring out Emi's butterfly wings and creates sleeping powder from her wings and make people falls asleep. Her main weapon is katana, however she's also an expert in close-range combat. Relationships Kazuya Igarashi Kazuya is Misaki's childhood friend. Formerly, she had crush on him and really close with him. But, after the chocolate-incident, she become distant from him, because she moved away to other city and she hates him. However, actually she always wanted to see him, talk with him and become friends with him again. Yuka Narumi Yuka and Misaki are best friends. Yuka is the complete opposite of her, Yuka is kind and calm while Misaki is cheerful and outspoken. They fond of each other. She respected Yuka's hatred feelings towards Kazuya and she doesn't talk to Kazuya just because she didn't want Yuka to think that she betrayed her. Kamillya Haijin Misaki first met Kamillya in her first day at Kisetsu Academy, after she helped Kamillya from Rei, they soon become best friends along with Yuka. They both have similar personality, but Kamillya is more blunt. They also hated men, even with different reasons. Misaki likes teasing Kamillya regarding of her feelings to Rei. Its revealed that she knows that Kamillya is a dumb about her feelings and teasing her so that she would realized about it. Tsubasa Akira Tsubasa is her cousin, the only man except her family that she doesn't disliked. They both likes to teasing each other's feelings, Misaki towards Kazuya and Tsubasa towards Sakura. They know eachother's secrets and defend of each other. Because of their close relationships, they often mistook by the other students as a lovey-dovey couple, but the misunderstand already cleared up since she told other students that they are cousins. Quotes * Trivia *She's the strongest female Mikas in the first year and her abilities almost as strong as Kazuya. But Kazuya prevent anyone from the four to ask her join no matter how strong she is. * She's in kendo and art club. * She hates coffee Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mika User